


Impailed

by vat7k



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k
Summary: While fighting Rapunzel to save his dad, things go terribly wrong for Varian.
Relationships: Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Impailed

**Author's Note:**

> IDKKK IM SORRY FOR WRITING SO MUCH WHUMP AND WHY ITS SO SHORT. ITS NOT EVEN MY BEST WORKS?? IM JUST DRABBLING.

Varian wasn't sure what happened.

One moment he was in his robot, the next he had been thrown from it harshly onto the ground.

No. No no no no! He can't lose. Not like this! 

Angrily, he began running towards Rapunzel. He was going to win. She was going to help him whether she liked it or not.

Rapunzel shot up a few rocks in front of her as a warning. "Stay away, Varian. This isn't going to help anyone."

Varian growled. He wasn't going to be deterred. With a determined glare he ran forward again.

Rapunzel closed her eyes, shooting more black rocks forward, hoping to scare the boy off.

He continued running forward until a black stone shot up, knocking him off his feet and suddenly stones shot up around him. He gasped and tried to avoid being hit until… he looked to his right at his arm to see a rock jutting out of his arm, coated in blood. He felt like screaming, and scream he did. "AHHHHHH!!!" The pain was unbearable. He knew he should stay still and not move in fear of making the wound worse but the animalistic part of his mind naturally did what it does to get away from danger and he thrashed about wildly in pure pain. He kept letting out blood curdling screams of pain, tears rolling down his face.

This can't be it. He can't lose like this. This is so humiliating. He was going to let his dad down again.

Rapunzel ran up to Varian, an expression of shock and pure shame in her eyes. Immediately, the rocks shrunk back down into the ground, releasing Varian from being pinned to the ground.

Varian looked up to Rapunzel with a pleading expression as he sobbed. He didn't care if he lost anymore, he wanted help. He wanted to be comforted. He wanted to be held. He missed his dad. He missed being friends with Rapunzel. Everything hurt. "Please, please help me. It hurts." He sobbed, desperately. 

Rapunzel stopped up Varian into her arms. "I am sorry. I am so sorry." She cried. She cried, hard. She never meant for this to happen. "I will fix this, I promise." And for once, she planned on keeping her promise.


End file.
